


Sweat

by 2plumsandagherkin



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2plumsandagherkin/pseuds/2plumsandagherkin
Summary: Sauna smut with a side of s'mores





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sweat' was originally submitted to the X-Files Porn Battle Fan Fiction Contest on Tumblr in the MSR category. It was inspired by a @msrafterdark drawing by the same name. 
> 
> After a day of packing and airing out the Quonochontagu cottage, Mulder and Scully take a sunset stroll down to the water. Set in Season 7, roughly February 2000.

“My mother had the dock rebuilt last summer,” Mulder explained as they looked down below to where the ocean gently lapped at a newly constructed dock with a small, shed-sized building on it.  “The old one was rotting and the sauna actually started to fall through into the water.”

“Is that what that is?  A sauna?”

“Yeah.  As kids we used to roast ourselves on summer evenings then jump into the water to cool off.  We didn't care how hot the sun was during the day.  We knew how to start the fire, so we'd get it started after supper time and spend all evening until after dark dashing back and forth from the ocean to the sauna.”

Scully smiled at the image of an adolescent Mulder leaping into the ocean, imagining his awkward pubescent voice cracking as he whooped and hollered at the cold shock of the water.

“I was surprised when Mom had a new one built.  I didn't think she used the old one much.” 

“Maybe she liked the memories the old one brought with it.”

“Maybe….”

They continued down onto the dock, the daylight dwindling.  As they reached the sauna, Scully paused and asked, “May I?”

Mulder gestured her forward with a sweep of his hand.  “Yeah, of course.” 

The first impression that hit her was the smell - cedar.  There were only a few small windows to let what little daylight there was in, but Scully could clearly see the little woodstove against the far wall with an attractive pile of large, smooth stones on top.  Carefully and almost artistically, stacked against the wall on either side of the stove was a healthy supply of firewood; kindling on the left and larger pieces on the right.  A gleaming copper water basin and ladle hung above on the wall as well.  It was all _Martha Stewart_ perfect, and looked like it had never been used. 

“How long do you think it would take to warm it up and be ready Mulder?”

“In colder weather like this, probably 45 minutes at least.  You wanna test it out?” he asked with a leering smile as he came up beside her and slid an arm around her waist, drawing her into the side of his body.

“I wouldn't mind warming up before bed,” she admitted as she looked up at him, winding her own arm around him as they stood side by side.  “It's supposed to drop below freezing again tonight.”

“I can start the fire after we’ve had supper,” he said, then kissed the top of her head.

  

* * *

 

Two hours later, Scully made her way back down to the dock by flashlight.  Mulder had insisted on making a run to the store while Scully heated up the seafood chowder they had picked up from a local restaurant famous for its soups.  All he would tell her was that they needed more “provisions”. 

Earlier, in the quiet solitude of the cottage, she couldn’t help but lament this would be the only time they stayed here together.  She understood why Mulder wanted to sell the property with such a mixed emotional history, but it was also exactly the type of place she wished they could spend more time together, away from the city and away from their professional lives.  She could picture them sitting out on the porch drinking their coffee on warm summer mornings when the sun rose before most of the world was ready to wake up.   She imagined lazy afternoons spent swinging together in a hammock.  She’d never actually shared a hammock with anyone else, but it sounded romantic.  Properties like this would be hard to find at an affordable price if they ever decided to seek one out in the future.  _Our future,_ she smiled to herself.

Mulder had already brought down a supply of towels, filled the shiny copper basin with fresh water, and had a couple bottles of drinking water ready for them as well.  All he asked her to do was bring an empty plate.  He wouldn’t explain that part though. 

Scully opened the door to find him stoking the fire wearing nothing but his boxers.  It was already toasty warm inside, and two flickering oil lanterns cast a terribly romantic glow over the small space.

“Perfect timing Scully.  _Oh_ , thanks for the plate.  You can hang your clothes by the door there,” he announced, gesturing to the row of hooks to her right.   “I’ll just get the rest of the stuff from outside. If you’d like, you can pour the first cup of water on the rocks.”

“Okay,” she agreed.  She dipped the shiny ladle into the water and poured it over the stones. The hiss of steam that rose up from the deceptively hot rocks was an oddly satisfying sound. 

Scully stripped down to her underwear, and laid a towel out along one of the benches. Mulder returned with the ingredients for s’mores assembled on the plate, along with a couple of sticks.

“This was the other thing we did as kids.  The chocolate gets really soft and melty when you make these in here,” he proudly explained.

“It must have made a hell of a mess too,” Scully pointed out.

“Another reason we’d jump in the ocean after.”

“I’m not jumping in the water Mulder; it’s February.”

“I never expected you too.  I planned on licking you clean.”  The last part was murmured into her ear before he kissed her cheek.  His clever fingers unhooked her bra as he explained, “Wouldn’t want to get any chocolate on this.”  Next he tugged at her underwear.  “Same with these.”

He removed his boxers, then skewered two marshmallows on the sticks and opened the wood stove to toast them.  The marshmallows barely took a minute of cautious roasting to be the perfect balance of toasted golden brown, but melted in the middle.

Mulder sat down on the towel beside her.  “These are perfect Mulder, thank you,” Scully said as he deposited a marshmallow onto each cracker.  She took her first bite.  Marshmallow and chocolate oozed out from all sides as expected, and a generous gob of sweet melty goo dropped heavily onto the skin between her breasts.  

Okay, maybe she wasn’t _really_ trying to be tidy.  Her eyes slowly panned from her chest up to Mulder’s hungry eyes. 

“Oops,” she deadpanned with a mouth full of crumbs. A broad smile spread across Mulder’s face.

“It’s a good thing I’m here,” he leered, then leaned over and covered the glob with his whole mouth, licking and sucking it off neatly in one pass.  “Mmm, I don’t think I want to eat mine.  It tastes better on you than a couple of boring old graham crackers,” Mulder said as he finished kissing and licking around her mouth. 

“Mulder,” Scully began as she finished swallowing her first mouthful, “How many other girls did you use this little ploy with as a teenager?”

“You’re giving me way too much credit Scully.  My teenage brain never would have come up with something this brilliant.” He kissed her again, tasting the sweet confection on her lips and tongue.

“Are you going to let me finish this before it turns into a puddle on my lap?”

Mulder paused dramatically for effect, looking down at the patch of copper hair visible there between her legs.  “I don’t see how that’s a problem.” 

“Eat your own Mulder.  Maybe I want to do some cleanup as well.”  She swiped her finger in some of the chocolate still oozing out of her s’more, and eyed his lap and the burgeoning erection that had been growing steadily since he finished undressing her.  But instead, she reached across and painted a line on his jaw, which she promptly cleaned up with a series of licks, kisses and a smug smile.

 

When the s’mores were finally finished after many interludes of ‘cleaning up’ in between bites, they enjoyed a drink of cold water, and Mulder hungrily eyed Scully’s body. Her skin was damp with sweat, and little droplets were starting to collect along her hairline, the base of her throat and down between her breasts.  Despite the low lighting from the fire and the oil lamps, he could see the flush on her chest, and appreciated the rosy glow of her nipples and areolas.  

“Come ‘ere Scully,” he urged as he shifted to lean his back against the wall and stretched his legs out along the bench in front of him.  The air was thick and heavy with humidity and the signature wood smell of a sauna, but Mulder still wanted to be as close to her as possible. She settled on his lap, her back to his chest, and his arms came around her to cup her breasts as he kissed the side of her head.  It was almost too hot for this kind of contact, but unlike the oppressive heat of a hot summer night, knowing that all they had to do was walk outside into the freezing February air made it tolerable somehow.

Scully moaned and arched her back as his sweat-slicked hands slid from her breasts, down her taught stomach and back up again.  She shifted her hips in his lap, being sure to wriggle against his insistent cock, which nudged hopefully up at her.  His breath caught before he hummed appreciatively.     

His hands ventured lower, and she parted her thighs to give him better access. His cock bobbed up between them, then settled in the crease of her behind.  On his fingers first pass through the slickness he encountered at her apex, they both moaned.  She had been aching for his touch from the moment she undressed.

Scully shifted again so that her legs were draped over the outside of his thighs, opening herself wide to his talented fingers as they stroked her closer and closer to release.  She was panting now, droplets of sweat rolled down her face from her soaked hairline, but she reached around behind her to grip his length.   She began to rock with him as his hand slid in and out of her, the heel of his palm pressing and rubbing expertly on her clit.  His cock slid against the sweat-slicked skin of her behind while her hand gripped him and she circled his tip with her thumb. She knew her ministrations were nothing compared to what he was doing to her, and it was only becoming more difficult for her to concentrate on moving her hand at all as she neared her climax.

Her orgasm crashed through her body and she actually felt faint for a few moments while her heart and lungs tried to keep up with her body’s demand for oxygen in the heat of the sauna. 

Mulder brushed away the hair that was stuck to her face and cheeks and asked, “You okay?”    She had been breathing heavily in his arms for some time.

“Yeah,” she panted.  “Yeah. Just hot.  It’s taking me longer to catch my breath” 

He passed her a bottle of water.  “Thanks,” she said, taking small sips.

Scully stood up and wiped her face and chest with a towel, feeling better but still looking forward to taking a shower back at the house afterwards.  “I don’t remember the last time I sweat this much,” she laughed. 

Scully folded the towel, placed it on the wood floor, and kneeled beside him, pressing on his knees as a signal for him to turn and face her.  She slid her hands up his sweat-slicked thighs while she leaned in and took him in her mouth. 

It wasn’t long before he was gasping her name as sweat dripped from his chin and ran in rivulets down his chest.  His head lolled back against the wall while she licked him clean.  She could see his pulse hammering in the hollow of his throat. 

Mulder took a few sips of water from the bottle, then poured the remainder over his face and chest.  “Feel better?” Scully asked.  He nodded in reply then wiped his face with a towel.

He stood up and wrapped the towel around Scully, managing to scoop her up in the process. “Oh!” she squeaked in surprise.

“Come on Scully, we’re going swimming now,” Mulder said as he started towards the door.

“Mulder, I may not have my gun on me at the moment, but if you throw me in the water, I will not hesitate to shoot you again,” she threatened, pushing against his chest as she tried to escape his arms.

Mulder carried her outside in to the crisp night air and stepped towards the side of the dock.

“Hey,” he interrupted her squirming, ”I would never dream of throwing you in,” he said.

He placed her back on her feet, bent and kissed her forehead, then turned and cannonballed, naked, into the frigid water.

“ _Wa-hoo_!” he bellowed

“ _Mulder!_ ”

 

 


End file.
